El amor te llegará
by Janyo
Summary: En el día del amor y la amistad, después de que la zorrita Fur sufrió un rechazo colectivo de parte de sus compañeros, la pobre furrita pasa una amarga tarde en soledad hasta que se topa con un extraño que pareció escuchar el corazón afligido de la vulpina. Basado en el webcómic "Fur just wanna be friend" de theterm000.


**El amor te llegará**

* * *

Resguardándose de un repentino aguacero de camino a su casa, Fur terminó protegiendo su pelaje de la lluvia en una enorme caja de cartón en la que a duras penas cabía sentada. Procurando no arrugar de más su uniforme escolar, la zorrita de pelaje rosáseo exprimió el exceso de líquido de su cabello, luego hizo lo mismo con su cola vulpina y, finalmente, verificó que el interior de su mochila estuviera seco y que sus útiles escolares no se hubieran estropeado debido a la lluvia que la tomó desprevenida.

Sin embargo, antes de abrir el broche de su algo anticuada cartera de colegio, vio en ella escrita los insultos y groserías que habían puesto otros compañeros de su curso; con marcador permanente, la cubierta de su morral estaba repleta de frases como: "Furra apestosa", "Cuidado: Pinche furra" y "Ya muérete, pendeja", por mencionar algunos de los comentarios menos hirientes. Las lágrimas que brotaron enseguida de ella no fueron por leer los agravios de los que ya casi se había acostumbrado; no, sus bellos ojos color ámbar se volvieron vidriosos cuando revisó el contenido de su mochila; dentro estaban todos sus cuadernos y su estuchera manchada por una porquería café que, indudablemente, eran restos de los chocolates que ella intentó regalarles a sus malagradecidos compañeros aquel 14 de febrero.

Y es que horas atrás, Fur había gastado sus ahorros en una caja de chocolates finos; aunque ella al ser una zorrita no podía comerlos, sabía que los niños de su salón podían digerir el cacao procesado como cualquier humano, y según había leído, era un dulce muy delicioso que ablandaba el corazón más duro y frío, según las palabras de su última lectura _«Cómo hacer amigos»_, uno de los tantos libros que consultaba para intentar socializar con sus compañeros de curso.

Por desgracia, desde que entró al grupo, sólo recibió odio y acoso escolar al ser la única furrita y ser diferente del salón. Le hacían el feo por ser prácticamente un extraterrestre entre ellos, vestir su mismo uniforme les parecía un insulto, y ser la quimera horrenda entre un perro y un ser humano les causaba mucha repulsión y asco. Aún así, Fur había tratado de aprovechar que ese 14 de Febrero celebraban el día del amor y la amistad para al menos, mendigar un poco de cariño que tanto anhelaba en su vida escolar. Pero al parecer el libro _«Cómo hacer amigos»_ le había mentido otra vez.

Pese a sus nobles intenciones, sus compañeros no se tomaron tan bien su gesto de generosidad y, entre disparates como: "Tus chocolates están rancios", "Están envenenados" o "A ver, si están tan buenos, cómetelos tú", no lograron cumplir su objetivo. Ella, pecando de ingenua e intentando darle gusto a sus exagerados compañeros, probó por primera vez el dulce sabor de los chocolates Hierrero Bocher; por desgracia, su sensible estómago de cánido no toleró los ingredientes no aptos para su especie y salió corriendo al baño, no sin antes ser vapuleada por las pequeñas bolitas de chocolate a modo de burla y desprecio.

—¿Por qué no me quieren? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hice para que me traten así?

Siempre era igual. Sus compañeros la trataban tan injustamente, y ella de ilusa, trataba de ganarse su amistad con regalos y todo el optimismo que la caracterizaba, pero en su lugar, recibía justo lo opuesto.

Mientras a fuera de la caja, la lluvia empezaba a amainar, Fur lloraba desconsolada o como la estúpida y patética furra que sus compañeros no se cansaban de recordarle.

Su dolorosa y sonora aflicción continuó por varios minutos, mientras, la pobre Fur permanecía lamentándose y llenando su cabecita vulpina de ideas pesimistas, crueles y que le revelaban la amarga realidad de que ella estaba sola, y siempre lo estaría. Llegó incluso a creerse una de las frases más devastadoras que alguien le había dicho, que hubiera sido mejor no haber nacido, al menos no como una fea y tonta furra que no hacía nada bien.

En ese momento de duelo y autodesprecio, sus orejas se levantaron en alerta y su desarrollado olfato le advirtió, algo tarde, de un intruso en su improvisado refugio. Con sorpresa y algo de asombro vio la cara empapada de un joven humano que la miraba con ojos de asombro.

—Hola pequeña cabeza de salmón —dijo el extraño, refiriéndose no a un pez, sino por la particular tonalidad de su cabellera de la furrita— ¿Todo bien allá adentro?

Ya sea por reacción reflejo o miedo, Fur retrocedió lo más que pudo de la caja, que no fue mucho, y luego gruñó a modo de advertencia, como cualquier criatura que se siente amenazada.

—Tranquila, no vine a hacerte daño… sólo quiero saber si estás bien o si estás herida —musitó el desconocido sujeto en un tono lo más suave y calmado posible.

Fur podría ser ingenua y muy inocente, pero su madre le había advertido de los desconocidos, y le recordaba a cada rato que en las noticias, el índice de asaltos, secuestros y desapariciones de jovencitas era alarmante, y que no debía confiar en nadie y menos estando sola. Aunque honestamente, ¿quién querría secuestrar a una sucia y desaliñada furra? Aún así, su corazón dañado y la sorpresa no dejaban de ponerla ante la expectativa.

El hombre, que era unos cuatro o cinco años mayor a ella, permaneció en cuclillas para estar a su altura, observándola con genuino interés. Fur abrió sus ojos y miró con más detenimiento a un posible asaltante o un ser de siniestras intenciones, pero en su mano vio que portaba un paraguas rosado y con un estampado de ositos de felpa, y en la otra, una bolsa de plástico donde unas gardenias se asomaban.

—¿Sabes qué? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es bastante extraño que me acerque a ti en estas condiciones… lo lamento si te asuste. Pero por lo que veo, no estás ahí por gusto, ¿la lluvia te ganó y no tienes sombrilla, cierto? —El curioso hombre habló de forma cortés y afectuosa, de una de la que Fur no había sido tratada desde hace mucho, la cuál la hizo tranquilizarse, al menos un poco—. En ese caso, ten, puedes quedarte con este, combina con tu pelaje y seguro lo necesitas más que yo.

Hacía tiempo que no le regalaban nada a ella salvo su propia madre, y ahora, ¿un extraño le dejaba esto? ¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿O una trampa? Toda duda se despejó cuando el sujeto se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una última palabra.

—Nos vemos, zorrita. No te vayas a resfriar.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Fur sin saber por qué se había expuesto y dejado su refugio para hablar con un completo desconocido. La curiosidad era la debilidad de los zorros y ella no era la excepción— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? —lo cuestionó con un nudo en la garganta.

Él se paró en seco, y volteó para verla con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no debería de serlo? Claramente eres una chica que tuvo un mal día y que en su llanto pide a gritos un poco de comprensión. Además, eso es lo que mi novia hubiera hecho si te hubiese visto justo como yo te vi ahora, ella no…

El extraño chico de cabello oscuro, paró enseguida al ver a la furrita nuevamente llorar.

—Lo lamento… ¿acaso dije algo ma...?

—No… —gimoteó—. Eso era todo lo que he querido desde hace tiempo, sólo un poco… un poco… un poco de… amabilidad… —un sollozo la hizo detenerse, más luego, prosiguió—. Gracias… ahhh… ahhh…

El extraño se acercó a ella, recogió el paraguas, y antes de cubrirla con este, Fur ya había abrazado a un perfecto desconocido que había hecho más por ella en 2 minutos que todos los alumnos y profesores de su escuela juntos en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

Chalerm, como se llamaba el moreno de ojos rasgados, no pudo evitar rodear a la chica con su brazo.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de desahogo emocional, y esperando bajo el techo de una tienda, Chalerm y Fur platicaban de forma amena y fluida, como si no fueran extraños. El hombre escuchó atento el motivo del sufrimiento de Fur, mientras él le decía que iba de camino a ver a su novia para festejar con ella este día, pero que en un desvío, escuchó su llanto afligido y pensó lo peor al oír una chica en apuros, por lo que se cercioró que todo estuviera en orden, y al verla ahí, tan sola y destrozada, imaginó que aunque físicamente estaba bien, su alma clamaba por un poco de consideración.

—Ya veo, pequeña… ¿Fur, cierto?

—S-s-sí —pronunció tímida y poco acostumbrada a hablar por tanto tiempo y en tranquilidad con un humano.

—Pues la verdad lamento que este día lo hayas pasado tan mal… y el resto de tus días en la escuela, pero espero que ahora entiendas que no vale la pena querer ser amigo de esos cretinos.

—Pe-pero, pero… tengo que llevarme bien con ellos, son mis compañeros y…

—Sí, ¿pero por eso te dejaras humillar? Lo siento, pero no creo que esté bien mendigar amor. Así no funciona esto.

—Pero si no es con ellos… me quedaré sola.

—Mejor sola que mal acompañada. Además, hay muchos peces en el océano; deja de buscar a quien claramente no te quiere y sigue buscando a quién en verdad se interese por ti.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? Si no pude con ninguno de ellos, de seguro los demás serán iguales… o peores… —mencionó ella de forma negativa y deprimente.

—Quizás… o quizás no, pero no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. Aunque hoy no parezca claro, te aseguro, pequeña Fur, que tarde o temprano, el amor te llegará; no importa lo que hagas, incluso si no lo estás buscando, ese desgraciado siempre te encontrará, ja ,ja, ja.

—¿Hasta para una fea… y repugnante furra como yo?

Él la vio algo asqueado e indignado, ella malinterpretó su gesto y agachó la cabeza apenada. Sin atreverse a mirarlo directo a los ojos, de pronto Fur sintió dos grandes manos sobre sus hombros y se sobresaltó.

—Fur… ¡no vuelvas a decir eso jamás! Te contaré algo que me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar por mi mismo, pero creo que es el consejo más sencillo y al mismo tiempo el más difícil e importante que debes saber.

Ella no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos color ámbar en la mirada segura y decidida de él.

—Ámate Fur, ámate mucho a ti misma primero. De nada sirve que quieras dar tu amor y entregar tu corazón a alguien si no comienzas por ti misma. No importa lo que quieras, una amiga, un novio, un esposo o quien sea, si no comienzas dándote amor a ti misma, no serás capaz de darle amor a nadie más.

—Pero…

—Por eso, pequeña, no te rindas y no vuelvas a pensar así de ti. Tú eres una zorrita muy valiosa, si un montón de babosos no pueden ver eso y se ciegan por sus prejuicios, es su problema. —Le comentó muy seguro de sí mismo—. Valórate, quiérete; tú vales más que eso, ve primero, después y al último por ti misma, quiérete y siéntete orgullosa de lo que eres, si quieres cambiar algo o mejorar, que sea por ti, no por ellos, ni por nadie más. —Chalerm habló inspirado y miró al cielo con nostalgia—. Ama, ama mucho, no te canses de hacer eso, pero sólo hazlo con las personas que sean dignas, y lo sabrás una vez que aprendas a quererte y respetarte como lo mereces.

La chica quedó impresionada por sus palabras. Todo este tiempo su buen corazón estuvo enfocado en servir a los demás y no había visto por ella, la información fue algo extraña de digerir, pero confiaba en la sabiduría de aquel humano. Secó un par de lágrimas que aún estaban semi húmedas en las partes blancas de su pelaje, miró a Chalerm con una actitud renovada y le mostró una bella sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por su consejo sr. Chalerm. De ahora en adelante lo intentaré.

—No será fácil, jovencita; aún a mí a veces me cuesta hacerlo, pero comienza por eso… y en serio, evita a esos zoquetes, evítalos y valorate más, pequeña.

Ella asintió y él le sonrió, luego Chalerm dirigió una mano al rostro de ella, con el dorso de sus dedos acarició los pequeños cabellos de la cabeza vulpina; ella se estremeció al principio en confusión, pero no tardó en dejarse consentir. Se sentía agradable que alguien se acercara a ella sin preocuparse en que le jalaría el cabello o la insultaría.

—Mi chica tenía razón… se siente como acariciar a un perrito… con todo respeto, Fur.

—Ja, ja, ja… no, no hay cuidado, entiendo.

Fur se carcajeó y, por alguna razón, Chalerm se le quedó viendo unos momentos, luego abrió sus ojos y recordó algo. O a alguien.

—Bueno Fur, fue bueno haberte podido ayudar un poco hoy, pero ya se me hizo algo tarde y quedé de verme con mi chica hace unos minutos, espero no esté muy enojada.

Él apartó su mano del rostro sonrojado de la chica y ella comprendió enseguida que ese noble humano debía dejarla sola. Pero extrañamente, ya no se sentía triste.

—Sí, entiendo. Bueno, igual yo ya debo irme, ya es muy tarde, mi mamá debe estar preocupada.

Chalerm reunió sus cosas y se preparó para irse, Fur le regresó su sombrilla, diciendo que aunque agradecía su gesto, era evidente que ese paraguas no era de él y que sería mejor regresársela a su novia. Él quedó asombrado por su suposición acertada y debido a que el cielo ya se aclaraba, no le vio caso discutir.

—Está bien, zorrita. Tú ganas, pero a lo que no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta, es a que te vayas sin llevarte... esto.

El chico le entregó el ramo de gardenias blancas que llevaba con él.

—Pero Chalerm… no… no puedo aceptarlas, ¡son flores para tu novia!

—Sé que no le importará, aquí traigo unos chocolates para ella también, te los daría en su lugar, pero ahora sé que no es bueno para ti comerlos.

—Pero… pero… ¿por qué eres tan bondadoso conmigo?

—¿La verdad? Bueno, mi chica me enseñó a ser así, si ella te hubiera visto como yo hace rato, bajo la lluvia, sola y llorando, hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¡Hasta sería capaz de ir ahora mismo a tu escuela, pelearse con esos mocosos que te hicieron sufrir y meterles los chocolates por donde no! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Carcajeó divertido, secándose una lágrima de risa—. Ay, ojalá la hubieras conocido, ella es un amor.

La furrita no rió como él, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera al imaginarse lo que comentaba Chalerm respecto a sus compañeros. Luego, conmovida, aceptó gustosa el precioso ramillete y le dedicó una última sonrisa a su héroe. Sin cruzar más palabras, ambos se despidieron.

A Fur se le pasó por la cabeza, muy tarde, de preguntar si se volverían a ver, pero él ya había desaparecido de su vista. Suspiró algo triste, pero recuperó el ánimo enseguida. No importaba tanto; si el destino quería, volverían a encontrarse, con suerte, esta vez conocería a esa afortunada chica, y si no, ella se encargaría de no desperdiciar la valiosa lección de vida que él le dio. Eso y las flores, fueron los únicos y los mejores regalos del día, y quizás, de toda su existencia, que hubiera recibido jamás.

Acercó el ramillete a su rostro, lo aspiró profundamente e intentó disfrutar de la dulce fragancia que esas bellas flores aún conservaban.

—Muchas gracias, sr. Chalerm.

* * *

Con los zapatos enlodados y la base de sus pantalones vaqueros mojados hasta las rodillas, Chalerm llegó a su destino respirando con dificultad.

—Amor, ya sé lo que vas a decir, por favor, no te enojes; el idiota de la puerta por poco no me deja pasar, pero en fin.

Él tomó dos grandes bocanadas de aire y prosiguió antes de recibir respuesta de su callada interlocutora.

—No me lo vas a creer, pero de camino aquí encontré a una chica… no me veas así, no es lo que crees, ella era mucho menor que yo y estaba en… ¡Oye, en serio, no pienses mal y déjame terminar, amor! Sabes muy bien que sólo me gustan las maduras, es decir, sólo me gustas tú, tesoro.

Chalerm rió mientras dejaba en el césped el paraguas rosado y, sobre un bloque de piedra, la cajita de chocolates que planeaba regalarle.

—Ella era una furrita, una zorrita de hecho y… ¡tenías razón! Parecía y se sentía como un perrito, aunque no fue por eso que me detuve a ayudarla en primer lugar, estaba solita y desprotegida bajo la lluvia, era casi como la primera vez que nos conocimos, ¿lo recuerdas, amor?

Nada aún. Ella permanecía en silencio; mas no le importó a él en lo más mínimo y continuó hablando animado.

—En fin, hice lo que seguramente hubieras hecho tú y le dije lo que siempre me decías, lo mismo que me dijiste en aquella ocasión, sólo que yo era el perro perdido y desamparado, y tú, la amable y bondadosa chica que me salvó la vida… y bueno, por eso llegué tarde. Oh, y perdón por no traer flores, pero nuevamente, pensando en lo que tú hubieras hecho, se las regalé sin más; sí, lo sé, sé que a veces peco de generoso, pero no más que tú, corazón. Pero en fin. ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad, preciosa!

Chalerm no se contuvo más y se acercó a una lápida de mármol, donde debajo del nombre del amor de su vida, estaba tallado en la roca la misma fecha que ese día, 14 de febrero.

—Sé que adoras este día, y sé que te prometí que no volvería sin haberte superado pero… lo siento, este año volví a fallar… —Comenzó a sollozar sin control y habló con una voz más ronca—. Pero créeme que ya he cambiado, ya he tratado de engañarte con una chica linda… pero no he podido… aún estás en mi mente y en mi corazón. Pero descuida, cariño, sé que pronto podré salir de esta, cada vez lloro menos y me hago más fuerte, como sé que hubieras querido.

Una lágrima bajó por su rostro mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse ahí.

—Al menos tus enseñanzas no cayeron en un saco roto; como te dije, esa zorrita, Fur, me recuerda mucho a ti, pero sobre todo, me recordó a mí. Espero que ella se dé cuenta de lo mucho que vale, y, como yo, no lo haga bastante tarde. Pero bueno, antes de que el desgraciado de la puerta me corra, déjame contarte los últimos chismes y ponerte al día, mientras devoramos estos chocolates.

Chalerm continuó conversando con su chica mientras vaciaba lentamente la cajita de golosinas.

* * *

En su casa, Fur se había cambiado las ropas ligeramente húmedas y se encontraba ya con un atuendo más cómodo y seco. Terminó de llenar de agua el florero y admiró nuevamente los hermosos pétalos blancos de su nuevo adorno del centro de mesa. Continuó pensando en las palabras de Chalerm y deseó de todo corazón que él pasara un excelente 14 de febrero en compañía de su amada.

El sonido de unas llaves le advirtió que su madre había llegado, y ella corrió a recibirla con mucho más afecto y efusión que en la mañana.

—¡Hola má, feliz día del amor y la amistad! —exclamó con júbilo Fur, entregándole la gardenia más hermosa del ramo y regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**_Notas de autor:_**

_Bueno, no sé porque de la nada me atacó el gusanito de escribir este día xD. No planeaba hacer nada este bello del día amor y la amistad, pero últimamente ha rondado mucho en mi cabeza la idea de darle a Fur un poco de amor, y este día se prestaba para eso. De camino a la Uni la idea se presentó en mi cabeza y ¡boom! Nació esta corta historia. No estoy seguro si cuenta como fanfic, pero ya que todo lo hago inspirado en la Fur de esos tristes y deprimentes webcómics, creo que definitivamente no es algo 100% original, pero bueno, por lo mientras lo puse en la sección de **Misc Comics** de Fanfiction .net._

_Si no tienen idea de quien changos es Fur, ella es la protagonista de unos webcómics que llevan como título '**Fur just wanna be friend**' que se centran en el acoso escolar que sufre debido a que es la única zorra antropomórfica de su salón y por su apariencia desaliñada. En un cómic que aunque tiene simples pero bellas ilustraciones, muestra desdicha tras desdicha de la pobre Fur, a su manera es un cómic bonito, pero la falta de momentos lindos para Fur hace que se torne demasiado deprimente, es por eso que decidí escribir algo lindo y motivador para ella, para por lo menos, equilibrar un poco las cosas._

_Pueden ver el cómic original en la cuenta de Twitter de su autor: twitter(PUNTO)com/theterm000 y si quieren ver el cómic al español, yo me encargo de traducirlo en esta página A. F. Echenique, busquen en la sección de fotos o álbumes o pueden usar el buscador de Facebook la cadena 'La pobre furrita fea'._

_Aunque tengo muchas historias pendientes, de Zootopia principalmente, estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un longfic acerca de Fur. Esté será, en esencia, un churro de novela escolar, lo siento amigos, me volví turbo y comenzaré a escribir clichés... ok, no tanto así, pero creo que en retrospectiva, la historia que tengo en mente sólo funciona aplicando ciertas fórmulas, pero procuraré que no caiga en lo genérico, los clichés por si mismo no son malos, todo está en saber aplicarlos. Cuando termine de redactar los primeros 3 capítulo y si le veo futuro, creo que comenzaré a publicar la historia que tentativamente pienso llamarle 'La pobre furrita fea'. Deseénme suerte. _

_Sobre los fanfics de Zootopia, como pueden notar en mi perfil ya subí lo que había prometido en las notas finales de "Todo un macho haré de ti". Si no quieren perder su tiempo, uno es un fic es de mi crack-pairing favorita de Zootopia: Finnick y Gazelle y el otro es un crossover entre Zootopia y Gintama. Saludos._

**_Créditos:_**

_El autor de la imagen de portada del fic es **RezkaPrataM4X**. El concepto de Fur y el cómic en que se basa la historia, le pertenecen **Theterm**, todos los créditos a él por creer a este pobre personaje y que le dé diarrea explosiva si no le da un final feliz a la pequeña Fur en sus cómics._

_**Moraleja:**_

_En fin, espero les haya gustado este fic, sé que seguro casi nadie lo leerá, pero los pocos que lo hagan, recuerden bien el mensaje central de la historia: Está bien querer dar amor y demostrar afecto a otros, pero no se sientan mal si no lo reciben aún, primero comiencen amándose a ustedes mismos y ya después, sigan con los demás. Como dice el título del fic, tarde o temprano, el amor les llegará. Y recuerden que no sólo el amor está en otra pareja, el amor también está en tus amigos, en tu familia, en lo que haces, en el aire, en la caja de comentarios de Fanfiction net, en las personas, animales o cosas que aprecias, en ti mismo y en todo. Quiéranse mucho, y si nadie se los dijo hoy, pues sepan que yo los quiero mucho, completos desconocidos. Si no es suficiente, vayan y díganle lo genial que es al tipo del espejo. _

_Saludos y feliz día del amor y la amistad (atrasado)❤._

_~Con amor, niñita, digo, su amigable vecino **Janyo**~_


End file.
